Destiney
by RandomAngel16
Summary: <html><head></head>This is Kairi's life from the time Sora left to the time he returns. I own my OC, Angel    The is technically not my 1rst fanfiction, but it is my first PUBLISHED fanfic</html>


** Destiney**

By: Sage Allen

_** Disclaimer:*Sigh* I do not own any Kingdom Hearts... -_- But I do own Angel, my OC. =)**_

**_"A scattered dram is like a far off memory...A far off memory is like a scattered dream..."_**

_" I'll come back to you! I promise!" _

_"I know you will!"_

"I know you will," whispered Kairi while sleeping. Morning came around, and at 7:30 Kairi's alarm went off. She opened her eyes and sat "Man," she said quietly, turning off her alarm, "the same dream." She got up, and walked to her closet. "Great, first day of school... again." She got out her uniform, took a shower and put it on. As she looked in the mirror, brushing her hair, she said to herself, "What are you doing Kairi? It's been, like, two years! Shouldn't you just stop thinking about him?"

**Don't give up hope, Kairi...**

"Wha-?" Startled, Kairi whipped her head around. Nothing. "Oy, I think too much."

"KAIRI! BREAKFAST!" called her mom. She finished brushing her hair, then walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her mom turned to look her. Her brown hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a purple bathrobe.

"You know, this morning I told your father 'I am getting old! My baby is starting her THIRD year in high school!' Soon you'll be a senior, and then it's off to college!" Kairi smiled at her mother's enthusiasm. She always got excited about these things.

**FLASHBACK...** "You know, this morning I told your father 'I am getting old, my little girl is starting her second year in middle school!' Soon you'll be in 8th grade, and then high school!" **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"I know, mom, I'm excited too." Kairi smiled as she finished her blueberry waffles, "Well, I'd better go. I don't want to be late on the first day! Tell daddy I said bye!" Kairi got up, kissed her mother good-bye and left for school.

As Kairi walked down the path to school, she saw two of her friends near by; Wakka and Tidus. Wakka had just started college, and Tidus is in the eighth grade. They were playing some volleyball before Tidus had to go to school.

"Hey Kairi!" called Tidus, waving at Kairi. Kairi waved back, not even cracking a smile. _Jees, bipolar much?_ Kairi thought to herself.

** I agree! You can do better than that!** Kairi stopped in the middle of the path and looked around her.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked cautiously. **Just me, your nobody... and I'm in your head, so stop looking around frantically like a crazy person!**

"Huh? A nobody? Wait a minute, what's a "Noboby"?" Kairi asked, confused. **I'm a mental, sometimes visual, part of you. Basically, I'm the outer edge of your "Dark Side".**

"YOU'RE EVIL?" Kairi whisper-yelled. **Haha, no silly! I'm the outer edge of your dark side; hence the name "Nobody". Okay, here's an example: Let's say the darkness captures you. You's become the brain-dead heartless, and I would appear as the outer shell of your heartless being. I'm the other half that makes you a whole; a "Nobody". Everyone has one.**

"That's... strange." replied Kairi. **Eh, I guess. Listen, I know you're in a crappy mood, but please try to grin and bare it. When you're happy, it makes the people around you happy, okay?**

"Kairi!" Kairi turned around to see her friends, Selphie and Angel, walking towards her. **Remember: Just grin and bare it.**

"Hey guys!" Kairi called back.

"What's up?" asked Angel when they got to her.

"Nothing really, just looking at the scenery. Alot of it reminds me of when we were kids." Kairi smiled. Selphies expression flickered to concern for a moment, then back to a smile, "That's nice, but we have to go to school now! Hehee, come on, hurry!"

**Walking Back Home...**

"Wow!" exclaimed Selphie

"I know," agreed Angel, "I've never seen such rowdy freshmen before, have you?" she asked Kairi. Kairi was thinking about the boy in her dreams.

"Uh, Kairi?" asked Selphie, slightly worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry, heh... I, um, what? Oh, heheh, I agree, Mr. Carmen does have a big nse!" Selphie laughed, "I think so too, but we weren't talking about that."

Kairi blushed a little, "Oh... sorry." Angel and Selphie exchanged looks, then turned back to Kairi with concerned expressions.

"Kairi'" Selphie started, "I don't think he's coming back." Kairi turned away, walked to a near by bench and sat down. Angel looked at Selphie questioningly, but Selphie just shook her head, and said, "Maybe you should go home. It's getting late."

Angel understood and nodded. "Kay, well bye Selphie!" she smiled and laughed, "Mr. Carmen does have a big nose!" Selphie giggled and hugged her friend good-bye. Then she walked over to where Kairi was sitting and sat next to her.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Kairi said hopelessly. Selphie put an arm around her, "What do you mean?"

"It's been years since he left and I still keep hoping-" Kairi cut off.

Selphie sighed, "I understand. I had hoped too, but eventually, I stopped worying about the situation. I don't know, I guess I thought it was hopless." Kairi was silent. Selphie continued, "I know you miss him. But I keep wondering; why? Why haven't you forgot about him yet?"

Kairi smiled, "Because- because he made a promise. And I know he'll keep that promise."

Selphie looked at her friend, "I admire you so much, Kairi" Kairi looked up at Selphie, "Why?" Selphie smiled' "Because you're so optimistic. You never give up hope." Kairi gave her a hug.

"But you know something?" Selphie said, "I still can't remember his name." Kairi stood up and turned towards Selphie. She looked just above her head at the town. "Niether can I."

"And the other boy?" asked Selphie. Kairi looked back down at her, "The other, I'm not so sure." She and Selphie started walking back to their homes.

"In the mean time, we'll try to remember," said Selphie, smiling, "Just keep hoping Kairi."


End file.
